My Name is Lizzie Bennet, and I'm Worried About Lydia
by agoraphobiclobster
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries. Post ep 84 fic. Lydia runs away and plans are made to get her back.
1. The Video and The Confontation

"What do you think I did? What was so horrible that you came right back from making eyes at Mr. William Darcy?" Lydia flips her hair and gives Lizzie her meanest glare.

"Hey, I don't think you did anything", Lizzie protests. "I think Wickham coerced you into making a sex tape that he could sell on the internet. He's tricked vulnerable girls like you before. I'm so sorry that I left you without apologizing."

"I'm not vulnerable", Lydia screams. "What's wrong with a sex tape anyway! Who says that GEORGE would sell it on the Internet? Who says that he would hurt me? HE LOVES ME!"

"Nothing is inherently wrong with a sex tape, but when it's posted on the Internet, WHICH IT IS, it can ruin your life. He's hurt others before. He hurt Gigi Darcy..."

"SEE! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THE DARCYS AGAIN! ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS HANG OUT WITH THE FREAKING DARCYS AND THEN KISS DARCY ALL OVER HIS STUPID DARCYBOT FACE AND HAVE DARCYBOT BABIES!".

Lydia starts sobbing. Through her tears she whispers, "You don't care about me at all. You just don't want Darcy to hate your stupid family because you think he'll hate you too. I'm going to leave and never come back. Then you can have your stupid DarcyBot babies." She gathers herself and shouts, "LYDIA OUT", as she storms out. The door slams behind her and Lizzie sadly listens to her drive away.

Lizzie, resigned, turns on the camera and sits down on her favorite stool.

"Lydia left the house last night. We don't know where she is. We argued and she said she was going to get out of my life. My name is Lizzie Bennet, and this is a letter to Darcy. I had such a great time at Pemberley Digital. But I can't go back. I haven't been caring enough about Lydia. I didn't bother to talk to her since CHRISTMAS. I'm sorry, Darcy, Gigi, but this is goodbye. Bye..."

Lizzie reaches for the camera and turns it off quickly, before the sobs start. She practically drags herself to her bed and reaches for her pillow, which she hugs, pretending she has her baby sister with her again.


	2. The Breakdown

Gigi refreshed the video, hoping that her senses had deceived her. Things had been going so well! She sends the video to Fitz with a heavy heart, makes a pot of tea, and goes to check on her brother. He's in the fetal position, in pjs and a robe, hugging a teddy bear that he keeps in a trunk under his bed. No one can ever say that William Darcy is not prepared for everything.

"How are you doing?" Gigi sits next to William and rubs his back, the way that he did the days and weeks after Wickham had left her to the memories that she had to rewrite. That doesn't hurt anymore. What hurts now is the fact that she left her story for herself for too long. Her reveal came as too little too late.

After a few minutes, William groans, "She doesn't want anything to do with us anymore. I might as well curl up here with Mr. Snuggles and your lovely tea and die.

"Get a grip, William." William sobs incoherently. "Or don't. I'm going out. Make sure you eat a proper meal if I don't come back for dinner."

"Where are you going?"

"To do some things. Don't worry, William."

"Are you going to kick that fucker in the balls?"

"What did you say?"

"I asked," William said, pulling himself and Mr. Snuggles up so he was sitting against the bed, "if you were going to kick that fucker in the balls."

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear before, William," Gigi laughed, "I might. I might figure out a different method of pain. I just have to DO something."

"I'll catch up with you later, Gigi", William looked down at his pjs, his robe, his tea, and Mr. Snuggles. "I think I'll have to pull myself together first."

"You may want to do that." Gigi marched out the door, determined to help poor Lydia Bennet, not for Lizzie's sake, but for Lydia's and her own.


	3. The Interlude

After William Darcy put Mr. Snuggles away with his teddy bear friend Mr. Bearcy, got dressed, and prepared himself for whatever his sister had in store, he finds Gigi in the conference room, sitting on the table, contemplating a map of Los Angeles.

"I think I know where Wickham is lurking," Gigi said, without looking up, "He loves LA, and I know all of his hideouts. I thought we would take the train there"

William blinks the misery out of his head and asked, "You thought we would take the train there? Gigi, that's nearly a full day trip."

"We could drive?"

"Still nearly a full day trip."

"If we find Lydia, we can drop her off practically right next to her house. Besides, I was thinking of taking a paintgun to shoot Wickham in his favorite body part."

William thinks about this for a second.

"We can take the train."


	4. The Revelation

Snug in Wickham's apartment, Lydia rolls over in bed and smiles at Wickham.

"That was nice, George", Lydia says quietly.

Wickham laughs, "And do you know what I did?"

"No, George, what did you do?" Lydia looks at Wickham, puzzled at his manic expression.

George gets up and indicates a camera.

"I taped it," Wickham smirks.

"Why did you do that?", Lydia demands, "I didn't say you could."

"Well, that's too bad, peach," Wickham gloats.

"I'm not mad, George. I just want to know why."

"Babe, I'm in some pretty bad debt. I'm going to sell this tape on the Internet. And if you have any objections, too fucking bad."

Lydia thinks for a moment and remembers Lizzie saying just that. This leads Lydia to make a decision. She pulls herself out of bed and starts getting dressed and packing. When she finished

"I did say that the sex was nice, George Wickham, but I was exaggerating a little bit to make you feel better. The other day, I was worried about being good enough for you. I see that I was wrong. You sir, are not good enough. You aren't good enough to sell your ass on the Internet, it'll reject you for sure. More importantly, WICKHAM, you are not good enough for the LY-DEE-AH."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Carters, where a truckload of boys who want the Ly-dee-ah, even though they might not be good enough for her, will be entirely willing to kick your ass. Don't worry, Wickham. I won't take your car to get there. I WILL however take your keys."

The split second after Lydia waves the keys in Wickham's face, she opens the door and runs towards the train station. She only stops to rest when she's sure that Wickham can't catch up. Even then, she rests for only a moment because she knows that time is of the essence. After she takes a breath and looks back on what she thought she had, she continues running towards the station, not worrying about the future, because everyone does what the Ly-dee-ah wants.


End file.
